A Super Saiyan?
by Ronin-N-Gang
Summary: Dib's been into the supernatural all of his life... But what happens when he finds out that he is a supernatural being?
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own Invader Zim nor, in this case, Dragon Ball Z. Invader Zim belongs to the _all mighty _Jhonen Vasquez! Dragon Ball Z belongs to the brilliant Akira Toriyama! Please do not sue, because I don't have anything worth while other than this hunk-of-junk computer, and a pizza… Enjoy

**A Super Saiyan?**

**Prolog**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

Anger... The one word everyone says ruins the world.

People experience it everyday of their lives, even when they don't realize it themselves. It can change people dramatically, and make them see a side that was hidden under a tough outer shell.

Even those who appear to show no emotions do experience anger, sometimes in such great amounts it can endanger not only the people around them... but themselves as well.

It is rare that such great amounts of anger is built up then released unrepentantly… The person behind their emotions needs to learn how to control it before an explosion of rage occurs.

I found that out the hard way…

This is my story…

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 1

**A Super Saiyan?**

**Chapter One**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

Zim was sitting at his desk looking like a complete idiot. As usual he was fiddling around with some alien device whilst no one took any notice of its high-pitched beeping sounds. My ears reacted to the noise dramatically, the beeps seemed so loud to me while hardly noticeable to the others in the class. I couldn't hear what Miss Bitters was even saying!

Zim glared at me in slight confusion when I took notice of him, probably wondering why my ears could be so sensitive to such a normal sound… He snarled at me and turned his device off, much to my own relief.

Miss Bitters resumed telling us how we would all amount to nothing in our horrible doomed lives…

How very wrong she was…

Another strange event arose when the bell for recess rang… Not only did the bell hurt my sensitive hearing, but I also felt uneasy about something as I opened the door to the playground…

I had a good reason to fear going outside… Gaz was still mad at me for losing her batteries…

"I hope you're feeling good right now, Dib, because in a few minutes you'll feel nothing!" she yelled directly at me, grasping the front of my shirt and slamming me against the cold brick wall.

"But Gaz, I..." she wouldn't listen to me, never does really, instead she silenced my voice for a few seconds by grasping my neck with her other hand. Man is she strong for a girl!

"I'll make you pay dearly, Dib! One of these days, I'll make you pay!" she yelled at me as she lowered my body from the wall, still grasping my neck in great fury. She slammed me to my knees and as she stormed away…

I tried to breathe again, grasping my own neck and taking in deep breaths, trying to gain as much lost air as possible…

"You're different than usual, Dib-monkey," a familiar voice muttered to me. I looked up towards the being who muttered those words to see a shadowed figure before the burning hot sun. His small hands grasped my hair and lifted me back onto my feet… That's when I knew who it was...

"What do you want, Zim?"

"Nothing, Dib-beast. I just wanted to say you disgust me!" the irken insulted me as usual, but his laughter after those words made me feel sickened.

I kicked him in his so-called 'gut' as hard as I could; the irken was sent flying across the playground and slammed into the brick wall on the opposite side.

The children gasped at me, slowly backing away as Mrs. Bitters suddenly appeared like a ghastly shadow… She grasped me by my head and took me inside the classroom, snarling at me as if I did something worse than usual.

As she yelled at me, I looked at my feet shyly, then at the door where an extremely angry Zim stood.

Oh boy, I knew I was in for it now…

Later that day I finished my detention, my wrist soar from all the writing, 'I will not act insane at skool.' to serve my punishment.

When I got home I didn't feel like doing anything, not even spying on Zim, so I slumped on my bed and slept for the rest of the night.

Overnight, something happened…

I awakened the next morning feeling worse than usual. Every time I wake up to the smell of dad's 'super toast' I normally felt sick, but today he wasn't making toast…

My father sent Gaz upstairs to get me up. Bad idea…

"Dib, if you don't wake up now, I'm going to put you to sleep forever!" she muttered to me in her evil tone, the tone that would normally have scared me so much.

But not today…

I did get up however, but I looked at Gaz pathetically as if I saw her to be weaker than me. But I knew that isn't true… Gaz is the last person you want to call weaker than yourself, especially if you're her brother.

"I'll come down when I feel like it!" I growled.

She shrugged and then left the room… What was up with her?

I looked behind myself and couldn't see anything…

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
